User talk:WaitingfortheDoctor
Hello, Sweeties. I have figured out these talk pages and now I can answer any questions you have. I am a moderator so anything you need please tell me. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Contests The deadline for my Finish the Story Game is approaching. Please check it out and add you name if you are interested. New Staff Paradigm The wiki has approved the granting of Chat Moderator status to you. I believe you will be a great help in keeping the wiki civil. :) Below are details of a recent change affecting staff: After a discussion which took place on Chat, JPhil and I have decided to divide our administrative structure into two primary branches. From this point onwards, there will be a Technical Branch headed by JPhil2.0, and a Social Branch headed by myself. Users will primarily fill positions that relate to one branch or another. In addition, specialized user tags will be created in order to identify the specific branch occupied by the relevant user. Feel free to contact JPhil or myself for more details on this shift. Your humble Bureaucrat, Pinguinus impennis 22:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much. I will try my hardest to not let you down. WFTD 03:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Contests Thank you for your update. As we are waiting for contests, if you can think of any other things to include on the module, feel free to tell me! JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 01:45, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will keep you posted. Skye Is The Limit I'm not sure yet. I will have an aswer in a couple of days. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC). Okay, thanks WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 17:40, February 26, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC). Information and other things: 1) For my reviews of Skye is the Limit stories where do you want me to put them? 2) Also I was wondering if you wanted to write a special for after series 4 of Doctor Who: The Next Doctor? You would have a couple of months to complete the story or stories if you want a two parter. 3) Also is there anything you want me to mention in my Skye is the Limit story? 4) I am a bit stuck for ideas on my Skye is the Limit story, any ideas? Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:08, February 28, 2014 (UTC) #Just post your reviews here. I will cut and paste them into a document that I will later post as a blog. #I will think about it. #Mention that Skye is reluctant to go with the Doctor when he shows up at her door step. Also Skye might mention her friends, but doesn't really go into it. #I haven't had a story with weeping angels yet. Maybe you could write a story with them in it. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 22:11, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I hope that you write for my series as you have a few months and I really enjoy your writing. I will do a Weeping Angel story, I have done one before if you want to take a look: Night Of The Angels. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:15, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Also I will review Skye's first adventure later today and then proceed with the next story as soon as possible after that. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:28, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Finished Episode! I've finally finished my episode, as the title of this heading might suggest. Here's the link:'' Contingency Plan. I hope you enjoy it, even though it turned out much longer than I expected it to. I'd like to hear your comments, criticisms, and suggested improvements. :) ''Pinguinus impennis 21:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I'd be glad to add it to the Skye is the Limit page. I was just waiting for your approval before I made it an official part of Skye canon. :) For the edit, how should I change it? Should I cut out the regeneration reference altogether, or should I simply make Skye oblivious to what the golden energy is? Pinguinus impennis 03:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I think making Skye oblivious or maybe not even notice would be best WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:15, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I will edit that bit appropriately. Pinguinus impennis 03:22, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. You really did a brilliant job, perfect balance of comedy drama and action. Have you read the first two parts of the finale yet? WaitingfortheDoctor ( talk) Your Creations on your User page Most of those pages that are linked don't have the applicable templates that should be on their page. Please add them JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 04:11, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :What templates are you referring to? All the articles I just checked have the Author Template and applicable Infoboxes. Pinguinus impennis 04:17, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes could you please specify which ones? I had thought they were alright. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::@ JPhil Since you have not responded to this in a couple days I assume it is no longer relevant. Am I correct? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:19, March 5, 2014 (UTC) : Peilis Article I just wanted to ask your permission to expand the Peilis article in order to incorporate new details. Mainly the History section. Would that be all right? Pinguinus impennis 04:30, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes that is fine.WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:38, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Skye's First Adventure review: Sorry I took a bit long with the review. Turtlecake365 (talk) 11:01, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ThanksWaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:34, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I will review the other episode probably tomorrow. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who: The Next Doctor writers: Have you thought anymore about writing a 4th season special yet? You would have a few months to do it and I have Pinguinus and JPhil2.0 already signed up and it would be brilliant if you could write for the series/ I hop that you accept this offer. Turtlecake365 (talk) 11:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I will do it. Plz give me details. Also plz read my finale.WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I will start reading your finale now. There will be no companion travelling with the Doctor during that time, you are allowed one episode companions though. 1) One or two parter for my series? 2) Has all of the finale been uploaded yet? Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) 1) one parter 2) yes WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:50, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Can I put you down for the 6th episode? Also I have done a review for the finale now and one word as a teaser, brilliant. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) okay I read the review glad you liked it.WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 21:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) That's okay, it was truly brilliant. Can I put you down for the 6th episode? Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:17, March 2, 2014 (UTC) thank you. yes put me down for 6.WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 21:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I have to go now but I have done a quick review of your series so enjoy. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Julia for all your great contributions. Also thank you for standing up for what is right. You are a valued member here. Keep up the good work, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 20:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) The Next Doctor As you may know, I'm taking over the Next Doctor Season 6 and future. Can I still use Illy and Felix? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:31, March 3, 2014 (UTC). Yes of course WaitingfortheDoctor Two Odds: I have reviewed it I hope you enjoy as I really enjoyed the story. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Writing Hi, I know we have never really talked but I have seen your pages I love them! especially Skye is the limit!! Is there any chance you could write a episode for my new series? Doctor Who: Unlucky is the name? Thanks, --Rascalinc14 (talk) 21:31, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I would love to. Just give me the details WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 21:35, March 4, 2014 (UTC) FANTASTIC!! Well, It is the 13th doctor and a new companion Jasmine Ashford. There is only one rule. Your title has too be one word (Example ep 1 is called Blessing). Also, It will be one big continuous story sort of like Skye is the limit. You can use any thing or any character except for daleks and the master. Your ep will be episode 5 is that ok? Thanks so much --Rascalinc14 (talk) 22:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I am okay with having episode five. I like the sound of having jus tone word for the title. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 02:27, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, do you have any info about your episodes yet? --Rascalinc14 (talk) 19:54, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Illy and Felix Hi there. I am writing a two-parter in Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Season 5. I'm currently in the planning stages, and would like to ask permission to use the companions Illy and Felix for my episodes. I think they'd be a good fit for the plot I have brewing in my head. May I take them out for an adventure? :) Pinguinus impennis 21:45, March 4, 2014 (UTC) It's fine with me :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 21:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Pinguinus impennis 22:04, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Skye is the Limit I am not available to do the story, hopefully you can replace my entry. I would like to do it, but I'm too busy. My apologies, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 04:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry to hear this. I can move the next story up since it is mine. If ever you wish to write for me just let me know :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:12, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Skye Page TARDIS Data Core seems to keep different regenerations of a character as separate pages linked by a single unifying page. So that would be one way of doing things. For this specific scenario, I personally think that all incarnations of the character should be kept to the same page. If I were writing a page for a Time Lord character (and someday I will), that's what I would do. I would keep images out of the infobox and put different incarnations under separate headings. If you feel it would be best to split the page, than I would suggest naming Skye's incarnations by the time-honored convention of Romana--Skye Davis I, Skye Davis II, etc. Again though, it's all ultimately your decision. I don't know anything about adding multiple images to an infobox, but I think there's a sort of slideshow thing on the Doctor's page on TARDIS Data Core. If I weren't so tired I'd try to do some !!SCIENCE!! and figure out how the code works. If you like I can try to work on that sometime tomorrow. Pinguinus impennis 04:48, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I think I will create a new page but have the two pages linked. I think it will be cleaner that way. Plus Ginger Skye and exhuman Skye are pretty different. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 05:01, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::TARDIS coding is not needed. If you would ask me I'd do it for you. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Reviews Sorry about not getting them up earlier today. I tried a couple of times but my machine glitched repeatedly and I lost everything I wrote about them. :( Pinguinus impennis 04:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for doing them. :) I cut and pasted them. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:02, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Mirror, Mirror review: If you need me to review more episodes then I would do so as it is a joy to read the Skye is the Limit series. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:33, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) I cut and pasted it. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:09, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Golocs: A while ago you agreed to let me use the Golocs, I will be writing a two parter very soon and the stories will be done over the next week. I just have a few questions. 1) Would you like me to send you a link to the story when done? 2) Is there anything special I need to mention or know about the Golocs? 3) Would you like me to give you credit for the Golocs on my series page? 4) The two minds thing is very smart, can they have their sensitive brain in control of the body when not dieing? 5) Anything you want to know about the two parter? Thanks for allowing me to use the Golocs again as they are such a wonderful addition to my series and indeed the Wiki. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:43, March 6, 2014 (UTC)